These Walls Have Ghosts
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: 707/MC: They want to believe in something more. He wants to believe that she could love him... but he knows the truth. He doesn't deserve a happy ending. She wants to stand beside him—tell him that she's not running away. Not anymore. **SPOILERS
1. Late Night

**Author's note: **SPOILERS AHEAD. PROCEED WITH CAUTION****

So I fell into the sin pit of 707. Sue me. Lololol \\(^^);/ Anyways, this is a series of interlaced 707/MC/Unknown drabbles meant to explore the relationship between Seven and MC, Unknown and MC, and a rivalry between brothers. Prepare for angst/fluff/angst sandwiches~!

MC's name in these stories will be "Miyoung Cho" (Cho being her first name). Loosely translated, Cho's name means "eternally beautiful butterfly." In case you were wondering. Get it? M.C.? Miyoung Cho? ^^ Also, I though it would be cute to have her parallel Seven (Saeyoung Choi, Cho Miyoung). Lololol...

I present to you: my MM nonsense.

* * *

 **These Walls Have Ghosts**

 _by Avid Vampire Hunter_

* * *

 **Chapter I**

Late Night

lololol

Work was killer.

The night was hot and muggy, and he couldn't stand to keep his jacket on any longer. Pulling it off with an exasperated sigh, Seven slung it over his shoulder and listened to the tapping of his shoes on the sidewalk.

Aside from the heat, it was a lovely night. And he was glad to have the exercise. Between spending most of his time in front of a computer alternating between eating Honey Buddha chips and drinking Ph D. Pepper, clicking through websites looking for something with semi-decent mileage, and waiting for...

Thinking of which, he reached into his back pocket. He hadn't checked the chat in a while. Life just got in the way, like always. Logging in, he joined.

 _There she is..._

He paused in his step. Cicadas buzzed around him, his own private bubble of sound.

Rika's—no, _her_ apartment was only a few blocks away. Okay, it was a few miles away, but he wouldn't mind the walk.

He checked his phone every few minutes, but she never said anything. Perhaps she was asleep, or messaging somebody. He frowned. Why did that thought unsettle him like this? It didn't make sense. Hell, he'd never even _seen_ her.

Of course he'd seen photos. Social media, her with school friends, family. There was the cutest picture of her sneezing on her mother's profile. The way her nose scrunched and her eyes watered... it was funny every time. Just the thought of it made him laugh. Perhaps he could tease her about it someday.

 _Someday..._ He was standing outside the gate now. That was fast... Rika's flowers were still alive, as far as he could see. The lights were off in the apartment. _Maybe she really_ is _asleep, he thought_ , checking the chat. Her name was still in the header, but no content.

He sighed softly through his nose, turning around and crossing the street. Why did he get his hopes up like that? What was he hoping _for?_ A wooden bench beckoned his wandering pace, and he sat down heavily.

It was a perfect view of the place. Rika had great taste—that was for sure. _She_ probably had great taste too. Given time, she could make this place all her own. He didn't doubt that.

Suddenly, there was a ding in the chat. It startled him—he hadn't realized he'd drifted off, staring into her darkened windows. He lifted the phone to his eyes, the light glinting in his glasses.

 _Hello, 707~_

He smiled.

 _Hey, Cho~ You're still up?_

It was about a minute before she replied. A minute of heat and buzzing cicadas and torture. _Yeah. I can't sleep._

He huffed and sent his customized emoji to convey despair. _Same here. I'm always up late. And tired. *yawn*_

 _Lolol then maybe you should go to bed~._

She was good. He wanted to tease her so badly, say something like _only if you're there with me,_ but he had to be subtle. It was a public chat, after all. And he wasn't Zen. _Yeah, maybe you're right^^._

 _Of course I am~._

Cho was getting bolder with every passing day. Polite, kind, true to herself... she was a lot like Rika, but so much more... _her_. There was something about her—it was everything. But just the thought of talking to her excited him. It led to foreign thoughts... images and wishes that he'd never had the time to consider before. What would she think if she knew where he was right this second? Hell, she'd think he was a stalker. A psychopath.

He stroked his thumb over the screen thoughtfully before replying, _How are the party plans coming along? ^_^_

 _Very well, thanks for asking. I think everything will go just fine. :)_

 _That's good to hear! I'm glad that you're feeling better about all this. Well, I'm off to bed. Ttyl~!_

 _Goodnight, 707._

Seven let the phone and his arm slump to the side, the light from the screen shrouding his fingers in a glowing orb, leaving his face in the dark. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the bench, craning his head and breathing, "Goodnight, Cho."

How long had it been? It felt like forever. Centuries, even. It was startling—an unimaginable pull. _Cho..._ He thought. Again and again. Yes, it was her. She had to be. Who else could race through his thoughts like that? Corrupt his dreams, hack into his heart?

Oh yes, she was very good. Too good.

"Heh heh," he muttered, covering his eyes with his other arm. He didn't bother with the glasses. He was past the point of caring. "What am I doing?" he asked the darkness, whispering into nothing. "I don't deserve a happy ending... I'm such a fool."

"You're right."

Startled, he jumped from his seat, clutching the phone tightly in his hand, as though he were defending it. He knew that voice. With the flick of his thumb, the flashlight was activated, and he swiveled in the darkness to catch the unseen intruder. _"Tch!_ Where are you, you son of a bitch?!"

"Heh, if that's what I am, then what does that make _you...?"_

Turning sharply towards the source, Seven flashed the bright beam directly into the face of his brother.

"S...Saeran..." He muttered, staring at his mangled appearance. Mortified by what he saw, Seven backed away a few steps, keeping the light in Saeran's green eyes. The boy narrowed them hatefully, and Seven assumed that, beneath his brother's mask, he was frowning.

"Even when I look like this you still recognize me... Hmph. How _familial_ of you."

"It was _you_ wasn't it?!" Seven raged _. "You_ led her here! _You_ endangered Cho! You—"

Saeran soundlessly lifted a finger over his clothed lips, effectively quieting Seven. "Hush. You don't want her to hear us, do you?"

Seven glared at his brother. The malice dripped from him like poison, so different from the Saeran he remembered. "What do you want?" He growled.

Saeran's eyes pinched at the corners. A hidden smile. He held up his phone—a long line of eerily-glowing code cascaded down the screen. "I want my destiny."

"What...?"

"The Eye sees everything. You know that." Saeran turned the screen towards his face. The codes streamed past his crazed eyes. "It's funny, really. Watching you squirm like this. Of course, I've seen it a hundred times."

Whether it was the night heat, the chorus of cicadas that had suddenly gone quiet, or the fact that he had already been driven to his breaking point, Seven didn't know. All he knew was that he suddenly had a grip on Saeran's shirt, and was looming threateningly over his brother. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Saeran wouldn't be bothered. He continued to watch the code. "The future, Saeyoung. Your future... and _hers_."

 _Cho._ Seven shook him violently, jarring Saeran's empty stare into one of contempt. "If you hurt her I swear to _God_ I'll—"

Saeran interrupted him with a curt slap, knocking his brother's hand away. Lowering his phone, he left his face in shadows. "I don't believe in your God."

Seven growled somewhere deep in his throat. What was happening to him?!

"If you want to learn the truth, I suggest you let me do as I please with that girl. You don't know it yet, but she will prove very, _very_ useful."

 _"You stay the hell away from her."_

"That's just like you," Saeran huffed. "So quick to throw yourself into everything with reckless abandon. Well, perhaps it's only fair to warn you... this isn't one of your _pranks_. There will be consequences this time, brother."

"Stop talking so cryptically," Seven strained, trying to keep his patience in check. Cho was just a few paces away. If she found them, there would be no knowing what she would do. What _he_ would do. "Tell me what you want, Saeran."

"My name is _Unknown_. And what I _want_ is for you to give up on your foolish chase. It doesn't lead anywhere you want to be."

"How would _you_ know what I want?!"

Saeran smiled in the darkness. "Because I _am_ you. And because I know that, if you really loved her, _you would stay away."_

Seven blinked, tightening the grip on his phone. "That's..."

"The truth. Trust me, _Saeyoung_ _... She will never love you."_

lololol

When did he disappear? He didn't know. There was nothing around him now. No heat, no sound, no light. Only darkness.

Only when he had the courage to step away from that place, from the home of all his dreams and desires and empty fantasies, did Seven finally attempt to pick his way back to that place where all of his visions rotted in his mind. To answer his brother's cruel call.

"... I know."


	2. The Way to Stay

**Chapter II**

The Way to Stay

lololol

She couldn't just spend the night in some strange apartment without drawing attention from her parents. However, she didn't want to leave, either...

Cho twiddled her thumbs absentmindedly. The phone rested by her side on the bed, and she attempted to reason how she could stay without worrying her mother or infuriating her father.

It took two days to concoct the perfect plan, but fate seemed to be on her side. Her parents were still in Seoul on their business trip, and would be for the next five days, so the time to strike was now.

She called them in the morning. If her mother answered, she would be in a rush, and if her father answered, he would be in a mood.

 _Perfect!_

The phone didn't ring for too long. _"Hello? Cho?"_

"Hey, Mom! I have some good news," she started, but she was interrupted by a series of rustles and grunts.

 _"Okay, but could you make it fast? Your father and I have a meeting and we're running a little behind schedule—Aigoo, what are you doing?! Did I marry you for that?! Get back here!"_

Cho giggled to herself, proud of her timing. "I found an apartment, Mom. It's furnished and close to home, and it's almost free for the first month."

 _"Wow, that's great, honey! But, I don't think we could afford an apartment for you just yet, even after the first month..."_

"Oh no worries, Mom! I got a job, too. I'll be able to stay in the apartment."

 _"That's amazing! Your father will be so happy to hear that. Can't wait to learn more when we get back. We love you!"_ _Click._

Cho sighed and smiled in relief. "Well, that was easy."


	3. Joy Ride

**Chapter III**

Joy Ride

lololol

He was absolutely insane.

When he told her he owned a car, more than one, actually... Cho had been impressed. When he asked if she wanted a ride, she was charmed by his wide smile and the adorable crinkle in the corners of his eyes. When she strapped in her seatbelt, she liked how the inside smelled like him and his snacks, how the steering wheel matched his unique hair color, how she suddenly had an excuse to spend time with him. But when he turned the ignition, when the rock music began to blare, when a crazed look gleamed behind his glasses, she knew she had made a mistake.

"Hold on!" he shouted, hitting the gas.

Cho started screaming. Seven careened down the street, taking a hard turn that forced her to the side. He laughed the whole time, weaving in between the other cars on the street. He lowered the windows at some point, she didn't remember when. She'd blacked out for a moment, but her screams still wouldn't stop.

At one point, he looked away from the road and laughed at her. "I love the speed on this, Baby!" he shouted over the wind.

Not giving her enough time to question his choice of phrase, Seven took a sharp turn and onto a main road. Cars honked and swerved away, and he just grinned and leaned forward. Like he was flying.

"Oh my God! Seven, sl-slow down! _Slow down!"_ Cho gripped the door sling with one hand and placed the other over the dashboard. _"Seven!"_ He didn't stop. He was like an animal, or an addict finally a fix. Either way, Cho was terrified.

The wind whipped her hair every which-way, making it impossible to see what he was doing. As soon as she managed to pull the long strands from her mouth, Cho leaned over and checked how fast he was going.

"Ninety miles an hour?! It's supposed to be _fifty_ here!" She grabbed the bulky sleeve of his jacket, giving it a harsh tug. "You're going to get pulled over!"

"No worries!" he called. "I'm good with the road. Can't you tell? Hahahaha—"

"Luciel!"

He glanced at her, finally hushed, and she fought to keep her frown in place. She was scared to death—she had a bad habit of laughing when she was scared. Perhaps they had that in common.

"Please slow down."

Seven glanced wordlessly between her and the road for a few moments, and nothing but the roar of the wind sounded around them. Eventually, they lost ground, and the speedometer dropped—lining perfectly with the "50" mark.

Attempting to relax, Cho settled back into the supple red leather of the passenger seat. "Thank you," she sighed.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I thought this would be fun for you..."

Cho looked at him and the discouraged slump of his shoulders, and remorse flooded her heart. Of course he would be upset. This was something he enjoyed, something he loved, and she was too afraid to trust him with it. Too afraid to enjoy it.

She just didn't know him well enough.

As Cho opened her mouth to speak, to apologize, sirens blared in their ears. Frowning, Seven jerked his attention to the rear view mirror. Cho looked through the reflection of the passenger side. It was a police car. Seven swore under his breath.

"What do we do?" Cho asked.

He shrugged. "Pull over, I guess," he startled, slowing down and pulling away from the road. The police car followed.

"Great!" Cho hissed. "'Don't worry, Baby, I'm good with the road!'" she said in a mocking tone. "Right! Well, _Baby_... What are you going to do now?!"

Seven said nothing, staring into the mirror with pursed lips. "He has a Model X 1.2.1," he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh?" Cho asked. She couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, he was in her lap. She stammered his name nervously, asking what he was doing, until he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a stack of official-looking documents. He pulled away from her legs with an unabashedly flirtatious smile, and she couldn't decide whether to slap him or force him back where the heat from his body still lingered. She chose neither, electing to watch as he pulled his license from his wallet and his phone from his pocket.

She didn't trust the smug look on his face. "What are you planning?"

He smiled and sighed wistfully. "Ahh Cho, you know me so well~" The officer approached the car. Seven leaned close, pressing his lips to her ear through her hair. "Just watch and enjoy the show."

The hushed whisper and heat of his breath froze her and sent chills down her spine. Having him close like that was a little too much, but that didn't mean she didn't like it.

Seven pulled away from her and pulled off his glasses in one, smooth motion. He turned to the lowered window just in time to meet the peering face of the police officer. Clean shaven and weathered, the man bit his cheek. "License and registration," he droned.

Seven smiled and handed them over between two fingers. The officer glared at him suspiciously, but snatched the documents from his hands and stomped off.

Both Cho and Seven followed him with their eyes, and Seven turned to his phone, selecting an app and typing away.

Cho blinked. "What are you doing...?"

He chuckled lowly. "What I do best. That machine in his car—do you see it?"

Cho grabbed the seat, using it to hoist herself up and get a better view of the vehicle behind them. There was a computer in the police car, attached to the dashboard and some expensive-looking equipment. "Yeah, I see it. But what does that— oh!" She turned to him, and sure enough, he was hacking. "Seven!"

He laughed. "It's an older model, but it doesn't mean we can't get into its system. Just a few more seconds and... done!" He showed her the phone, and a list of numbers sat impressively on the screen.

"What are those?" Cho asked, voice laced with unconscious wonder.

Seven smiled. He had such a nice smile... And without his glasses in the way, Cho got an impressive view of his beautiful eyes. She had to keep herself from getting lost in them if she was going to pay attention to his answer. He laughed. He always laughed. "It's a list of all of the people who have used that machine and their login information. For cops in this region, it's their phone number. Now for the best part~" he sang, selecting the sequence at the top of the list.

The phone began to dial out, Seven putting it on speaker, and the officer's gruff voice lifted with surprise. _"Ch-Chief?! I thought you were on vacation!"_

Cho was about to burst into something between a gasp and laughter, but Seven's warm hand covered her mouth. Imitating the officer's rough tone, Seven said, "There is no vacation when justice must be wrought, Sergeant Dohyun. I need you to drop what you are doing and come back to the station. Immediately."

 _"O-Of course!"_ he stammered. _"I will just wrap up writing a speeding ticket for this young man and his girlfriend, and—"_

"No time!" Seven interrupted. He was grinning from ear to ear, and Cho blushed beneath his hand. "Love will be love, after all," he continued gruffly. "Let them go, and get over here now!"

 _"Y-Yes sir!"_

Seven hung up the phone, and put it to sleep. Both he and Cho had leaned in to look at it, and he took his hand from her mouth. "Sorry," he smirked, not sorry at all.

"H-How did you know his name?" She questioned. Her face felt hot. _Love will be love? What's_ that _supposed to mean?!_

Not completely unaware of her embarrassment, the hacker smirked. "It was on his badge."

The officer ran to the window, and practically threw Seven's papers into the car. "I'll let you kids off with a warning! Be sure and slow down next time," he warned, scrambling back down the road.

Seven watched him go with a laugh. "Aye aye, sir~!" He hollered. Cho smacked him chastisingly. "Ow! Hey, that hurt~" he pouted.

The police car was out of sight in no time at all, it's tires screeching against the pavement as it rode off towards it's false mission.

Seven turned in his seat to face her, and leaned his head against the seat, staring and smiling. "Soo~oo...?" He crooned.

"That was... amazing," Cho blushed.

"Right?" He laughed, reaching out and smoothing the crazed hair at the top of her head. "You're pretty amazing yourself, letting your hair get like this..." As he spoke, his movements slowed, becoming something warm and familiar. His fingers peered teasingly between her locks, tickling her scalp and everything below it. Cho studied him openly, until his eyes found hers again. His cheeks reddened, and he pulled his hand away—as if he'd been burned. "Ehheh, awkward silence aside, we should get back to the city. The sun will be setting soon, so..."

"Seven?"

He paused. "Cho?"

Cho smiled her sweetest smile, leaning closer to him. "Thanks for the ride. It was kind of scary at first, but I... I had a lot of fun~!"

Seven's eyes seemed to grow twice as large, staring at her with a mixture of surprise and joy. He smiled back—the crinkles over his cheeks returning. "I'm glad."

As Cho sat back in her seat, she held onto the restraints and looked out the window, blushing deeply. She hadn't expected the day to go exactly this way—but she still got the results she was hoping for. She smiled and set her hand on the seat, brushing her fingers against a plastic ridge.

"I guess we'll take it slow," Seven said. "Don't want to get pulled over again…" He was surprised when Cho held out his glasses to him with that beautiful hand of hers. She smiled brightly, her gorgeous eyes glowing in the twilight. Yes... she never ceased to amaze him. And, as if to prove this point, what she said next amazed him even more.

"There's no need."

* * *

 **Author's note:** NOTE** IF YOU GET PULLED OVER, DO NOT, I REPEAT, _**DO** **NOT** **REACH FOR ANYTHING.**_ WAIT WITH YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL UNTIL THE OFFICER APPROACHES YOUR VEHICLE. THAT PART WAS MEANT FOR HEAD-IN-LAP-FLUSTER-FLUFF. OBEY YOUR TRAFFIC LAWS!

*cough* Anyways, if you've read this far, I hope that means that you're enjoying yourself. ^_^ I'm relatively new to the MM fandom (I'm only on day 10 of Zen's route, urg!), so I hope that you will be patient with me as I gradually incorporate more info and facts from the game. At this point, fanfiction will be fanfiction, so expect some creative liberty.

Speaking of creative liberty, why not kick it off with my readers? Here's an invitation for you to join in on the fun: **I want you to tell be what color you want Cho's eyes to be.** Until I get enough votes to create a good running, you will never get any color or description other than how "bright" they are. LOL!

(Oh, and only substantial reviews will count. Which means that you can be a guest, but you have to leave an actual review telling me your favorite part or something you would like to see in the future ;) You aren't getting this for free! *well, technically...)

Thanks for reading this far!

*hugs*

Avi~


End file.
